The Glow of a Family
by LissyWrites
Summary: Suga and Shiori have finally made it... a family all their own, but their son has a little secret all his own. Is it all really over? A spiritual sequel to the one-shot "Say Something."


**The Glow of a Family**

The little boy crouched behind the couch, cradling his treasure close to his chest as he whispered little chants he had read in a story book. It was small enough to fit in the palm of his little, chubby hands, yet he cupped it tight as if it might break from his grasp at any second.

He held his cupped hands to his lips, opening his thumbs enough so he could press his lips against the small opening. He whispered directly to the treasure,

"You will be a great stone – a night glowstone like no other. You will be a great stone – a night glowstone like no other."

He took in a deep breath, then released it so the treasure warmed against his palm. Once it was thoroughly heated, the little boy sat back, quickly covering the treasure again to capture all the heat. He applied light pressure, closing his eyes, and whispering silent prayers.

"Please make it work… please make it work."

He opened his eyes and opened his hands, only to find his treasure – a small pebble he had found in his father's study – was still just a pebble, gray and plain. There was no glow. The storybook charm had failed, and the little boy frowned at his sullied treasure, yet still held it tight to his chest.

"Darn... stupid stone… Dad's book said it would work."

Then, there were footsteps.

"Kuchi? What are you up to?"

The little boy jumped as the couch was pushed aside, revealing his round, swollen mother. Her chubby cheeks were a light red, her hair knotted in a chestnut bun, and her hands naturally rested upon her swollen belly – she was quite patient, though she grew more and more flustered every day. The little boy frowned at the sight. He was supposed to have a little brother or sister soon. His parents refused to tell him which.

"Kuchi-kun… what do you have there?"

The boy shifted his fists behind his back, squirming until he had worked his hands underneath the rest of the couch where he dropped his stone. He pictured himself as a pirate, hiding buried treasure. He shook his head and sucked in his bottom lip.

'I'm not telling.'

His mother sighed, shaking her head in return. She was already giving up, much to the boy's delight as he stood up and held his hands out in front of him, open, palms up.

"See? Nothing! Na." With the final noise, out went his tongue. "I told you so. I told you so."

His mother's hands quickly found her hips.

"And where did you learn that. Sakuma?" she huffed, "I'm not surprised."

The little boy said nothing more, especially once his father stepped up behind his mother. Dark eyes, dark hair, and a very serious face, yet mother lovingly called him 'Suga-kun.' It just didn't fit him.

"Kuchi… dinner is ready… Shii, come on…"

His mother blushed and looked back towards his father, angling towards him so her side fit comfortably in his. Then she angled her face up and pressed a light kiss along his jaw. Kuchi made sure to gag and cover his eyes in disgust. His parents were so embarrassing.

"Stop! Stop! I'm sorry, I'm coming… just stop!"

His mother laughed and flashed him a huge grin.

"Success!"

Even his dad began to laugh, the pair already turning and heading towards the kitchen. The little boy crossed his arms and frowned.

"Why are they so weird?"

But then, he smiled, and off he went after them at full speed. Yet, as the boy ran out of the living room and turned disappeared into the hall, the little stone he had left behind began to glow.

His treasure and his magic were real.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed. I know it was extremely short, but I really just wanted to capture a scene of joy for this tiny family, plus maybe hint at something more... I have a few ideas I might like to explore, but this is a one-shot. If people are interested in this little family, I might just have to keep writing them. We'll just have to see.**

**Thanks again!**

**-Lissy**


End file.
